


Strike?

by brdbee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teenage TOPRi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri knows that he's being stared at. He knows that the tall, cute boy on the lane next to theirs keeps staring at him. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike?

Seungri knows that he's being stared at. He knows that the tall, cute boy on the lane next to theirs keeps staring at him because he's caught him a few times and his friends were quick to point it out too before Seungri even thought of looking over. Whenever Seungri glanced at both their scoreboards he wanted to laugh because it seemed like both of them absolutely sucked. Most of the time, Seungri kept sending his ball straight to the gutter. He sits down on the booth when the round is over and leans his head back with a whine, because he knows his friends are probably not done and are about to go pay for another round.

"Are you tired?" he hears a deep voice behind him and he jumps slightly, quickly twisting his body to turn and looking back to see the boy from the lane next to theirs.

"Yeah," Seungri says, turning completely so he's kneeling on the booth, resting his chin of his hands. "And you?" Seungri is looking at the sweat beading on the boy's forehead, and when he looks down he smiles at him.

"I could go again," the boy says, leaning on the booth as well, mirroring Seungri's position, winking confidently.

Seungri can't help but laugh, pulling back and pushing back his hair from his forehead before leaning his shoulder against the booth and tilting his head just enough so he can stare at the boy from the corner of his eye. He moves an arm to offer his hand and introduces himself as Seungri. It's a nickname he's used to, and it's not like he likes his real name that much at all. This is something else, something he can identify with, so he's shocked when he hears the introduction back as a firm hand grips his in a soft hold.

"I'm Seunghyun."

It's too late to say that's his name too.

***

Seungri ends up sitting on Seunghyun's booth, both of them ignoring the time ticking down on Seunghyun's lane and sharing a basket of fries and one soda. He doesn't even notice it when they slowly start to scoot closer and closer until their thighs and shoulders are pressed together. They share a few things in common, but Seunghyun is older than him and it makes Seungri hesitate because he's never been one to step into territory he doesn't at least know a little bit about. Still, every time one of his friends makes a comment like _Way to ditch us!_  teasingly at him he only scoots closer to Seunghyun. Leans closer so he can whisper in his ear not to mind it but he doesn't really need to because Seunghyun doesn't look like he has a care in the world.

When the timer runs out, Seunghyun asks Seungri if he wants to go somewhere else. "Maybe there's a movie you want to watch?" Seunghyun asks again, standing and offering his hand to Seungri so he can help the younger up. Seungri nods even though he really can't think of a single movie that's out at the moment. He waves goodbye to his friends, ducking his head and running ahead of Seunghyun when he starts to hear whistles and, _Don't do anything I wouldn't do!_ thrown at him.

When they're finally outside, away from the sticky hot air and smell of rental shoes, Seunghyun and Seungri stand a few inches away from each other and, for the first time since they met, awkward. Seungri isn't a stranger to flirting with people he meets on the street or at a party, but it's different right now because he's never left with any of them. Sure, sometimes he exchanged phone numbers but he never really expected a call so if he ever got one he was shocked and not all that interested anymore. He's nervous and he thinks maybe he should go back inside and stay with his friends.

His mind changes when Seunghyun grabs his hand after a second longer of silence, he feels shy and warm suddenly and he looks up just that little bit more to Seunghyun, locking eyes with him before squeezing back. They shook hands earlier but damn, it didn't feel like this that one time. Seunghyun gives him a small smile and Seungri can't help returning a wide one, keeping up with the pace of Seunghyun's long legs.

"Do you live around here?" Seunghyun asks when they stop before crossing the street, giving Seungri's hand a light squeeze and Seungri notices that his palms aren't getting clammy like they usually do when someone holds his hand.

"Yeah, how about you, hyung?" Seungri grins, pulling Seunghyun along when the lights change and they can cross safely.

"Me too," Seunghyun laughs, pulling his hand away from Seungri's and he's sad for only a moment because the next Seunghyun has his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close and ruffling the top of his hair. He doesn't feel like a kid, doesn't feel like when his dad does it to him as his greeting. It makes his stomach flutter instead, and he relaxes under Seunghyun's hold.

***

Neither of them is that interested in the movie and they're practically the only ones in the theater, so they sit at the very back, feeding each other popcorn and whispering quiet jokes about whatever is on screen. Seunghyun still has his arm around Seungri, and once in a while he rests his forehead against Seungri's temple for a few seconds. Seungri wants so badly to turn then and steal a kiss but every time he tells himself he's going to do he freezes with nerves.

"I'm really glad I met you," Seunghyun says against Seungri's ear and Seungri grins, biting down on his lip because he feels shy.

"Me too," Seungri says back quietly, turning to look at Seunghyun and without thinking much about it he reaches up to wipe a piece of popcorn from the corner of Seunghyun's lip. He leaves his hand there, resting it gently against Seunghyun's warm cheek. It's a bit bumpy from the scattered acne on them but Seungri doesn't mind. Seunghyun eyes change in that moment, making Seungri's breath hitch as soft lips meet his.

It's chaste at first. Gentle and soft, tentative as Seunghyun applies just a bit of pressure against Seungri's lips. Seungri's hand travels to the back of Seunghyun's neck and Seunghyun takes that opportunity to cup Seungri's cheeks, pulling him closer and parting his lips. Seungri shivers when Seunghyun nips at his bottom lip and Seunghyun pulls away. Not too far because Seungri feels soft kisses against his jaw and cheek and all the way up to his earlobe.

"I really like you," Seunghyun breathes out softly and Seungri licks his lips, tasting the salty butter in them before he sighs. A part of him tells him that it's too early to be thinking that he actually likes him back and that they probably just like the way they have been today but his heart is beating fast and he doesn't really care about anything past that.

"I really like you too, hyung," Seungri says and Seunghyun presses a soft kiss against his forehead, the moment breaking when the lights flicker back on and when he glances at the screen he realizes that even the credits have completely rolled.

Seunghyun walks Seungri all the way home. Seunghyun told him it was around ten minutes from where he lives but he didn't care because he wanted to make sure Seungri got back home safe. Seungri leans against the fence of his house, keeping his pinky hooked around one of Seunghyun's thick fingers because he really doesn't want him to go. He thinks Seunghyun has an obsession with his hair because he keeps brushing back Seungri's hair, or tucking it behind his ears, or just ruffling it as they stand together.

"What if we don't see each other again?" Seungri asks, his lips pouting.

"I know where you live," Seunghyun laughs and Seungri scrunches his nose.

"Well I don't know where you live," Seungri whines, kicking at Seunghyun's tennis shoe lightly with his own.

Seunghyun pulls a pen from his pocket and lifts the sleeve of the hoodie he's been wearing all day no matter how hot it is. Seungri takes the pen from Seunghyun and without even having to be asked, he writes down his phone number against Seunghyun's skin. Seunghyun swoops down, presses a kiss against Seungri's smile and walks backwards down the street as he leaves, his gaze never drifting from Seungri. Not even once.

 

Seungri doubts he'll lose interest this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to come up with something long to write but for now I'll just scribble down whatever short cute thing I can think of. I always write angst.


End file.
